Confessios of Love
by lovenyami
Summary: Bakura tells Ryou how he fells but will Ryou fell the same way?
1. Ch1

**AN: Hehe another story from yours truely! is'nt that great?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This has nothing to do the plot of the story either. **

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm going to tell him this!' _Thought a certain white haired yami. _'He's not going to believe me. Not after….'_ He stopped not wanting to bring back the bad memory. "How am I going to tell him!" He yelled thinking he was alone.

"Tell who what?" Asked Ryou.

"Nothing! When did you get home?" Bakura asked defensively.

"Just now." Ryou said putting his school bag down.

"Oh…. Um, Ryou?" Bakura said nervously.

Ryou looked up at Bakura from his school work.

"Never mind. What subjects do you have today?" He asked looking over Ryou's shoulder.

"History and Algebra." Ryou answered in a complaining tone.

Bakura, not knowing anything about math or anything related to it, asked. "What are you learning in history?"

Ryou smiled at this question and answered, "Ancient Egypt."

"Well that is one thing I know a lot about." The thief said proudly.

"Of course you do Bakura." Ryou giggled.

"What're you laughing at, hikari?" Bakura asked.

"Nothing." Ryou said pulling out his history book. "Since you know so much about Egypt, why don't you help me?" Ryou asked hiw yami.

**

* * *

**

After about an hour-and-a-half rant from Bakura about how all the facts were wrong, Ryou finally finished his homework.

"The people who wrote this know NOTHING about Egypt!" Bakura yelled.

Ryou giggled at his yami. "Calm down Bakura. I know what ever you say is true, but there is nothing you can do to change it."

Bakura stopped pacing the room and sat on the couch. "But they're wrong." He said pouting now.

Ryou looked at his yami with wide, confused eyes. "Are you pouting?" He asked.

"Well they're wrong. They weren't there when that happened."

Ryou laughed at how ridicules Bakura looked. "It's not funny!" Bakura yelled.

"No it's not and you're right, but there is just nothing you can do about it." Ryou said.

They were fighting about something that Bakura was sensitive to. They had looked over the year it happened and said that everything was peaceful. Bakura strongly disagreed with that fact. Then a thought popped in his head. '_If you don't tell him now you never will.'_ Bakura shook his head.

"What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked knowing Bakura had something to tell him.

Ryou got up to put his book back in his bag. Bakura walked over to him and turned him around.

* * *

Well what do you think? Reviews are welcomed. so are flames but if you don't like it then why did you read it?


	2. Ch2

**

* * *

**

AN: So here is the next chapter. Hope you like. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked confused. His yami had been acting strange since he returned home from school.

"Ryou, I…." Bakura couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just spit it out Bakura." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I." He stopped again.

Ryou looked in Bakura's eyes. He saw something different from the usual pride filled look or the 'I'm going to rip your head off' look. He couldn't quit place what it was though. "Is something wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked confusion being replaced with concern.

"No, Ryou." Bakura leaned up against Ryou, forcing Ryou against the wall.

"B-Bakura, w-what are you doing?" Ryou asked. He looked at his yami afraid and confused. //Bakura!// Ryou tried the mind link.

\\Hikari\\ Bakura answered. He had never called Ryou that before. _'Just say it you fool!'_ Bakura yelled in his thoughts. "Ryou, I-I love you."

Ryou's mouth opened like he was going to say something, but changed his mind. Ryou instead took off to his room, leaving Bakura alone and a little sad. _'You knew something like this would happen.' _Bakura told himself. He would never forgive himself for what he did to Ryou. He didn't even think Ryou would forgive him.

He thought about going to Ryou's room, but instead he went to his own room. When he got there he took out a pencil and paper, and began to write.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Since it is so short i will work on chapter 3 and put it up tonight. Reviews would be great.


	3. Ch3

**AN: Like i promised here is the third chapter. hope you like it ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yugioh!**

* * *

(Ryou's pov)

'_H-He l-loves me.' _I told myself. I never thought he was capable of loving things, specifically me. I always thought he hated me. Especially after the last beating he gave me.

----------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------

I was running late. I knew that if I didn't get home soon I would be in big trouble. Bakura didn't like to be kept waiting. I ran with my book bag and a grocery bag. I got to the door and he was waiting on the other side with his arms crossed.

"You're late." He said simply.

"I'm sorry. I had to stop at the store." I told him hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Tell me the next time you are going to be late." I thought I heard a hint of concern in his voice, but I was mistaken. He came up behind me.

--------------------------------------End flash back---------------------------------

I couldn't continue the memory. I had tried so hard to forget that day, the day I had to go to the hospital.

--------------------------------------Flash back (again)-------------------------

I heard the ambulance coming, but I could see or say anything.

That was one of the worst beatings Bakura had ever given me. He left after he had taught me one of his 'lessons'. Yugi had been coming up the steps when he saw Bakura storm out of the house. Knowing something bad had happened, he ran inside. He found me on the kitchen floor. I was lying in a pool of my own blood. My clothes were soaked with blood.

Yugi immediately called an ambulance. When they asked me what had happened I told them that I had tripped down the stares, trying to keep him out of trouble. Yugi didn't believe me.

I was deathly afraid of Bakura after that day. I did what ever he told. My fear had slowly died away through the days.

-----------------------------------End flash back (again)------------------------

'_What would change his mind like that?'_ I asked myself.

(bakura's pov)

'_I knew it! He's still scared of me.'_ I thought to myself sadly. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did to him!" I yelled. I'll never be able to fix what I've done.

---------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------

I stood by the door waiting for him to return. When he got there he gave me an apology. After his apology I told him to tell me when he was going to be late. When he turned away from me is when I started my attack on the defenseless boy.

I left him there on the floor, unable to look at what I had done to him. I saw Yugi coming up to the house so I knew he would get Ryou to the hospital.

I couldn't get myself into the house till after Ryou had returned a week later. I didn't want to see the blood left in the kitchen. That night had haunted me for weeks.

--------------------------------End flash back------------------------------------

I hear a knock at the front door and got up from my writing to answer it.

"Hey, is Ryou home?" The person asked me.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and i hope it answers some questions to any of you who have any. If you do have any questions just ask in your review.


	4. Ch4

**AN: //Ryou to Bakura//** **\\ Bakura to Ryou\\ ok so here is the next chapter. hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Bakura glared at the person who was standing at the door. "Yes he is. What do you want with him, Malik?" Bakura asked.

"Just go get him Tomb Robber." Malik commanded.

"What ever you say Tomb Keeper." Bakura said sarcastically. Malik rolled his eyes. Bakura walked up the stairs to Ryou's room. He froze right before he could knock on the door. "Ryou, there is someone at the door for you." He said.

Ryou came out of his room. He looked behind Bakura to the door. He saw Malik at the door and flew right past Bakura. "Hey Malik!" Ryou said when he reached the door.

"Hey Ryou." Malik said as he embraced Ryou in a hug.

Bakura watched the two from the spot in front of Ryou's door. The two exchanged some words that Bakura couldn't hear. Ryou turned around and asked. "You wouldn't mind if I go out for a bit, would you?"

Bakura looked at him for a brief minuet then said, "I don't care. Do what you want." Bakura went into his own room and slammed the door.

"You heard him, let's go!" Malik said.

"I don't know Malik. He seems a little upset." Ryou said looking at the Bakura just slammed.

"He's always mad at something. Now let's go." Malik said tugging on Ryou's arm.

"I don't think he's mad, Malik. I think it's something else." Ryou looked at Malik.

"Don't look at me like that Ryou." Malik said.

Ryou looked up at Bakura's bedroom door again. //Bakura.// Ryou said Bakura's name through their mind link.

\\Yes?\\ Bakura answered.

//Is something wrong?// Ryou asked.

\\No! Just go with Malik!\\ Bakura blocked the mind link after those words.

"Hello! Anyone home in there?" Malik waved his hand in front of Ryou's eyes.

"Yes Malik." Ryou said.

"So are you coming or not?" Malik asked annoyed now.

"Sorry Malik. I would but." Ryou was cut off by Malik. "Ryou, he hates you! Why should you care about how he feels?" Ryou looked at Malik a little hurt by his words. "He beats you almost everyday for no reason! Just let the guy suffer!" Malik said.

"Malik I I can't do that. I'm sorry Malik, but he needs me." Ryou looked at the floor. "He loves me Malik."

Malik laughed. "Yeah right! That's the funniest thing I've heard." Maliked looked into Ryou's eyes and stopped laughing. "You're serious aren't you?" He asked. Ryou just nodded his head yes. "Do you love him?" Malik asked. Ryou didn't respond to the question. "Ok' well then I guess I will leave then." Malik walked out the door. Ryou said 'Bye' and closed the door behind him.

* * *

so what did ya think? Please review. The more reviews i get the sooner i update.


	5. Ch5

**AN: Yay! here is the new chapter Binky Boy!**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Anything**

* * *

Ryou walked up the stairs and knocked on Bakura's door. He heard Bakura slam something shut before he opened the door.

"I thought you were going out with Malik." Bakura said.

"No. I decided to stay home." Ryou said simply.

"Oh." Bakura said curiosity getting the best of him. "Why is that?" He asked.

"I just didn't fell like going out, and it is getting late." Ryou said sheepishly. "And…."

Bakura looked at him. "And what?" Bakura asked.

Ryou just looked at the ground and said, "Never mind." He backed away from the door. "Good night, Bakura." He turned and disappeared into his own room.

Bakura stared after Ryou. \\ Good nigh.\\ He said to Ryou through their mind link. _'Maybe Ryou does care about me.'_ He thought. Bakura retreated back into his room, turned of the lights and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Ryou sat on his bed. He felt bad for turning down his best friend, Malik. _'Marik is better for him_ anyways.' Ryou thought. "I better get to bed now. I have school in the morning." He said to himself.

He had a hard time sleeping though. He was to confused by what Bakura said to him earlier that day. He opened his and looked at the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning Ryou sighed and rolled over.

After about five minuets, he heard a crashing noise in the kitchen. He got up and ran downstairs. He flipped the switch for the kitchen light. What he saw sent him into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. and i am sorry for the cliff hanger. The next chapter should be up soon.**


	6. Ch6

**AN: As i promised here is another chapter for this story. **

**Disclaimer: Do i have to say it again? I no own anything.**

* * *

On the floor was a sleeping Bakura. He had a plastic bowl on his head and a wooden spoon in his right hand. Ryou reached for the camera on top of the fridge. He took a few pictures of Bakura, then decided to wake him up.

"Bakura, wake up." Ryou said as he shook Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura mumbled something Ryou couldn't understand, but it sounded like 'five more minuets mommy.'

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura yelped and jumped up holding the spoon like a bat. Ryou laughed a the sight.

Bakura blinked a few times. "How did I get down here?" He asked.

Ryou giggled again. "You were sleep walking again."

Bakura dropped the spoon, and took the bowl off his head. "I guess that would explain things." He put the spoon and bowl on the counter.

"You only sleep walk when something is bothering you." Ryou told him.

"Yes I do." Bakura answered.

"Then is anything bothering you?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing is bothering me." Bakura said folding his arms on his chest.

"Are you sure, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Bakurs said stubbornly.

"Ok well, I am going to go back to bed. Good night Bakura." Ryou turned around and headed up the stairs.

Bakura watched Ryou carefully as he walked up the stairs. He didn't realize that he was licking his lips as he watched. When he did he shook his head. He headed up the stairs to go back to bed himself. He had a lot of work to do in the morning.

* * *

sorry but this chapter is short too. i guess i ran out of ideas. please review. it's simple. all you do is puch the green button below this and type what you thought of the story or chapter. oh and if you are lucky, there might be one more chapter up tonight.


	7. Ch7

**AN: Ok sorry i didn't update last night. I was out of ideas and was very tired. Anyways this chapter sucks just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really that necessary? I am getting tired of writing the disclaimer. Hmph. I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ryou's alarm clock went off at 6:30. He was extremely tired from lack of sleep. Ryou reluctantly got up to get ready for school.

Bakura on the other hand was already up. He had been up since 5 that morning. What he was doing, though, was unknown to Ryou. Ryou didn't think that much of it though.

As soon as he was ready, he went upstairs to get Bakura for breakfast. Ryou knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ryou opened the door. Bakura was no where to be found.

"Bakura!?" Ryou called. He got no answer. He saw a note on Bakura's desk. It read…

**If you want Bakura back, you'll meet me at the water fountain at 12 p.m. sharp. You'll come if you don't want him hurt.**

Ryou looked around the room. He knew this note was not written by Bakura . The hand writing was way to neat to be his.

'_Who would kidnap Bakura? Better yet. Who could kidnap Bakura?'_ Ryou thought.

It was only 7 and he had to go to school. He would have to sneak out of school at 12. Ryou hated the thought of sneaking out of school, but he had to get Bakura back.

___________________Time skip_______________________

It was 10 minuets till 12. It would take Ryou 5 minuets to get to the fountain.

He walked up to the teachers des. "May I help you Ryou?" Asked the teacher.

"Um… May I have a bathroom pass, please." Ryou asked nervously.

"Yes here you go." The teacher handed him a slip and Ryou walked out of the room.

When he got to the water fountain the clock signaled it was 12 o'clock.

"H-Hello?" Ryou called looking around.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryou." Said a familiar voice.

* * *

Hm ok just review please. oh and can you guess who the person is?


	8. Ch8

**AN: Hehe so here is the next chapter. Um sorry it is short. And this chapter sucks too.**

**Disclaimer: Hmph, I don't want to say it. But i have to don't i. I don't own anything!**

* * *

A cloaked man walked from behind a tree.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Don't worry he's safe and sound behind one of those trees." The man answered.

"What do you want from us?" Ryou asked.

"I want you Ryou." The man said.

"W-Why do you want me? And who are you?" He asked.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have laid eyes on." The man said. "I'm hurt you don't recognize me, but if you must know." The man reached up and pulled the hood back.

"Malik!" Ryou gasped.

"Ryou, I love you and would do anything for you to love me back." Malik said.

Ryou looked at Malik "I'm sorry Malik, but my heart belongs to, Bakura." Ryou said.

"That's why I kidnapped him. With him out of the way you'll have no choice but to love me." Malik said. "That's why I had to dispose of him."

Ryou's eyes got wide. "What did you do to him?" Ryou asked.

"There is no need to know, my precious." Malik said.

"Please Malik. I'll do anything for Bakura's safety. Just please let him go." Ryou pleaded.

Malik watched as Ryou fell to his knees.

* * *

This one is really short isn't it. sorry bout that. i will update again today. i promise. Please review. Sorry this chapter sucks


	9. Ch9

**An: Another sucky chapter. But i think it is longer then the others.**

**Disclaimer: No. I will not say it. fine I do not own anything!**

* * *

______________ Behind the tree___________________

Bakura had been knocked out, but he was slowly waking up. When he was fully awake, but was unable to move. All he could do was listen to Ryou and Malik.

______________With Malik and Ryou____________

"I love Bakura with all my heart and will do anything for him. Even if it means I have to leave him." Ryou said.

Malik was beginning to feel bad. "Ryou, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Ryou looked up at Malik confusion and surprise written all over his face.

"I realize now that I can't split you and Bakura up. Will you forgive me?" Malik asked.

Ryou wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. "I'll forgive you Malik." Ryou said.

"Bakura is behind that tree." Malik said pointing towards a tree.

Ryou ran over to the spot Malik had pointed at. Ryou immediately saw Bakura. "Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as he ran to Bakura's side.

He was chained to the tree and had tape over his mouth. Malik unchained Bakura, and Bakura ripped off the tape. He glared at Malik but said nothing. He turned and looked at Ryou. Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. Malik started walking away from the two.

"Wait, Malik!" Ryou called after him.

"Hm?" Malik turned around.

"Have you ever thought of going out with Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Y-Yes but he would never feel the same way about me." Malik said sadly.

"You would be surprised. Why don't you go talk to him?" Ryou suggested to Malik.

Malik just turned around and left.

"Let's go, Ryou." Bakura said getting up off the ground.

"Ok Bakura." Ryou said clinging on to Bakura.

* * *

ok so what do you think of this chapter. i think it sucks but i could be wrong. please review. um i am not sure about any more updations for this story will be happening today but we will see. it is still early (2:30pm)


	10. Ch10

**AN: Ok this is the next chapter. is doesn't suck as bad as the others though witch is a good thing!**

**Discllaimer: I am sure you people are tired of hearing this. I do not own anything!**

* * *

Once they got to the house, Bakura went through the house and locked all the widows and the front and back doors. He the disappeared into his room.

'_Is he mad?'_ Ryou questioned himself. Ryou went to his own room, trying to think of a reason for Bakura to act like that.

A few hours passed without either of the two saying a word to each other. Bakura heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

Ryou opened the door. Bakura was face down on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"Bakura, are you ok? You seem bothered by something." Ryou said.

Bakura rolled over and propped his head up with his hand. "There's nothing wrong." Bakura said flatly.

"Bakura, I know something is bothering you. Just tell me." Ryou demanded.

Bakura sighed. "You meant everything you said, right?" Bakura asked.

"You mean when we where at the water fountain? Yes. I meant every word." Ryou said.

"You said you would do anything for me, right?"

"Yes, I will do anything for you." Ryou said sitting on the bed.

"Tell me you love me." Bakura said sitting up.

Ryou giggled slightly. "I love you Bakura. I have always loved you, and will always love you. Nothing in this world will ever change that." Ryou said as he crawled onto Bakura's lap, while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

is it me or are my chapters getting shorter each time i write one? oh well. please review.


	11. Ch11

**AN: Woot woot! i am on a role today. i have gotten a lot done. and it makes me very happy. i think i am getting close to ending this story though unless you people don't want me to.**

**Disclaimer: I am not saying it. Bakura how about you say it.**

**Bakura: lovenyami owns nothing.**

**lovenyami: thank you.**

* * *

They sat like that for quit some time.

"I love you, Ryou." Bakura whispered.

"I love you too, Bakura." Ryou answered snuggling closer to Bakura.

There was a sudden loud grumbling noise. Ryou looked up at Bakura, who started laughing.

"I guess it's time to eat." Ryou said, laughing with Bakura.

"Yes, I believe it is." Bakura said.

They both got up from the bed. "So what sounds good to you?" Ryou asked when they got to the kitchen.

Bakura said the first thing that came to his mind, witch just so happened to be steak.

"Ok." Ryou said laughing a bit.

_______Time skip________

"Where did you learn how to cook so good?" Bakura asked when they finished eating.

"My mom taught me. All the recipes I use belong to her." Ryou said.

"Well then she too is a good cook." Bakura said.

Ryou got up and started cleaning up, only to be stopped by Bakura. "I'll clean up this time." Bakura said.

"O-Ok." Ryou said. He walked into the living room, to be a safe distance away.

Ryou heard lots of yelling and cursing from the kitchen after he left. Ryou giggled to himself. He also heard some crashing noise,. The noise startled him, and he got up to see what Bakura had done.

* * *

please review. reviews make me happy. and they might make the chapters longer.


	12. Ch12

**AN: last chapter for tonight. there will be more tomorrow. **

**Bakura: I will be doing the disclaimer from now on. lovenyami owns nothing you hear me! nothing!**

* * *

Ryou walked into the kitchen. He was immediately sent into a laughing fit at what he saw. There was Bakura, on the floor with pots and pans scattered everywhere. He also had a pot on his head.

"Do you need help, Bakura?" Ryou asked between laughs.

Bakura took the pot off his head. "Yes, I think I do." Bakura said

Ryou helped Bakura up. They picked up the pots and pans, then did the rest of the dishes together.

After cleaning they sat on the couch together for a few hours.

"Do you think we should tell Yugi and the others about us being together?" Ryou asked.

"Hm, probably not." Bakura said. "They might suspect something."

Ryou looked up at Bakura. "Ok." He said simply, deciding not to worry about it. "It's getting late, Bakura. Maybe we should go to bed." Ryou suggested.

"Ok." Bakura said standing up while carrying Ryou like a baby. Bakura carried Ryou like that all they way up to their bedrooms. Bakura put him down in front of his bedroom door.

"Good nigh my love." He said as he kissed Ryou good night.

"Good night." Ryou said as he walked into his room.

Bakura walked into his own room. Knowing he would not get much sleep since he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

this was short i know. but it was a little way for me to say good night to everyone. pleae review.


	13. Ch13

**AN: Yay! **

**Bakura: She owns nothing!**

* * *

Ryou woke up that morning at 9A.M. He was happy that it was the weekend. He got out of his bed and walked to the room next door. Ryou opened the door.

He saw Bakura on his bed covered in a mass of blanket. Ryou giggled. He could hear Bakura snoring on the other side of the room. Ryou closed the door and walked down the stairs. He knew a way to get Bakura up, without making him mad.

Ryou took bacon from the freezer and got out a pan. After he started the bacon he got out pancake mix and started those. When he was half way finished, he heard a bang from Bakura's room.

_______In Bakura's room___________

Bakura rubbed his back, He looked around.

'_How did I get down here?'_ He asked himself. He stood up and stretched.

He had awoken to the smell of bacon, and got a little to excited. Being tangled in his blankets didn't help either.

He walked down the stairs, still sore from his little fall.

"Good morning sunshine." Ryou said when he saw Bakura.

"It's not usually a good morning when you fall out of your bed when you wake." Bakura said jokingly.

Ryou had just finished coking and was putting the food on plates.

When they were done eating they took their showers and got dressed for the day.

There was the feeling of happiness in air. Today was obviously going to be different from the others.

* * *

This is a short chapter i know. pleae review!


	14. Ch14

**An: It took me a long time to get this chapter written even though it is a short one. I am running out of ideas!**

**Bakura: She still owns nothing!**

* * *

Bakura walked out of the bathroom with slightly wet hair and a towel around his waist. Ryou had walked out of his room at the same time. Ryou was already dressed. He was wearing his usual blue and white striped shirt with jeans and a light blue jacket.

To Bakura, Ryou looked like a white haired angle. To Ryou, Bakura looked like a white haired god. This was the first day that both of them could be happy together.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ryou asked.

Bakura thought for a minuet. "How about we go out for ice-cream." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Ryou said walking down the stairs. Bakura walked into his room to finish getting dressed.

When he was done he meet Ryou in the living room.

"Ready?" Ryou asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Bakura answered and opened the door for Ryou.

"Thank you." Ryou said politely as he walked through the door.

Bakura grabbed the keys from a little shelf by the door. Locking the door behind him, he walked behind Ryou to the car.

With Bakura on the driver seat and Ryou in the passenger seat, they took off to the ice-cream parlor.

________Time ship________

When they got to their destination, they saw a familiar car parked outside it.

"Do you think it's them?" Ryou asked.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders praying to the gods it wasn't who he thought it was.

Bakura walked across the street with his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist. Bakura opened the door, again for Ryou. As they walked in, they saw exactly who they didn't want to see.

* * *

ok so this might be the last one for today. it depends on if i can come up with anything before i go to bed. feel free to help out. please review.


	15. Ch15

**AN: Um yeah this chapter my not make any sense. Just ask me if you need anything cleared up. I will gladly help.**

**Bakura: She owns nothing. This is getting boring someone else can say the disclaimer now. i quit!**

* * *

They saw Marik and Malik sitting at one of the tables. They both looked their way.

"Hey, Ryou!" Marik called.

"Hey Marik." Ryou said with a small wave.

Malik glared at Bakura. "What are you looking at Tomb Keeper?!" Bakura asked.

"Nothing Tomb Robber!" Malik yelled back.

Ryou looked up at Bakura. Seeing that Ryou didn't want him to start a fight, Bakura stayed quiet. The two walked over the table Marik and Malik were at.

"What brings you two here?" Marik asked, acting like nothing happened.

"Just came to get out of the house." Ryou said, the answer only being half true.

"Did you have to bring the thief with you?" Malik asked.

Ryou looked at Bakura. Bakura was glaring at Malik.

"He didn't have to bring me, but what if he wanted to? Is that a crime, Malik?" Bakura snapped.

"Well it is you we are talking about, Tomb Robber." Malik said.

Ryou hugged Bakura's arm, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Bakura sighed.

"Let's go sit over there." Bakura said leading Ryou away from the table.

'_There's something different going on between those two. It couldn't be love, could it?' _Marik asked himself as he watched the two walk away.

"What shall we get?" Bakura asked, after they sat down at a table.

* * *

so again just ask if you have any question. i will answer them. i promise. please review. oh and really what should they get. i don't even know what type of ice cream the should get. a little help here please.


	16. Ch16

**AN: Ok so I had help from Little Ryuu. I will tell you all the parts that where her ideas at the end of this stoy so i don't ruin anything for you guys.**

**Ryou: Since Bakura quit i will be doing the disclaimer now. lovenyami owns nothing in this story or anything at all.**

* * *

"Mm, how about a Banana split." Ryou suggested. Bakura nodded and got up to get the ice cream.

Ryou felt someone staring at him. He turned to see who it was. Both Marik and Malik were staring at him with questioning looks on their faces. Ryou looked away from them when Bakura came back to the table.

They had decided to get one thing and share the banana split. Ryou had decided on the chocolate side and Bakura got the strawberry side.

After about a few spoons full of ice cream, Bakura had started laughing. Ryou gave him a confused look. Bakura reached over and wiped away the little bit of ice cream that was on Ryou's face. Ryou giggled a little and immediately started to blush. Seeing Ryou blush gave Bakura an idea. He was going to see what else could make him blush.

Bakura licked the ice cream off his finger and took a little bit of whipped cream and put it on Ryou's nose. That action made Ryou giggled and blushed a little more. But what Bakura didn't know was that he had started an ice cream war. Ryou wiped the whipped cream away, and took a bit of chocolate, placing it on Bakura's cheek. Ryou giggled even more from the look on Bakura's face.

They continued to place ice cream on each others face for quit sometime. Marik and Malik just sat at there table and watched the two.

_____At Marik and Malik's table________

"I've never seen Bakura act like that." Marik said, confused by Bakura's childish actions.

"I've never seen Ryou so happy." Malik said, a little sad and jealous that he wasn't the one making Ryou giggle.

"Yeah, he seems pretty happy." Marik said. "Hey are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Malik said standing up.

_____Back with Ryou and Bakura______

Ryou took a spoon full of ice cream and feed it to Bakura. Bakura repeated Ryou's actions and feed Ryou ice cream. They feed what was left of the ice cream to each other.

Ryou giggled when he saw Bakura still had ice cream on his face. He licked his thumb and rubbed it off his face. Much like the way a mother does for their child.

"You ready to go home?" Bakura asked once he stoped laughing.

"Yep." Ryou said. They both got up and walked out the door together. Bakura, again, had his arm around Ryou's waist, making Ryou unable to leave his side.

* * *

I am not so sure about how this turned out but yeah i hoped you liked it.

Here are the parts that Little Ryuu came up with- the banana split, Ryou getting the chocolate side and Bakura getting the strawberry side, Ryou getting ice cream on his face and Bakura wiping it off and licking it off his finger, and Ryou blushing. (If i forgot anything tell me)

please review. oh and does anyone know any scary movies?


	17. Ch17

**AN: Yay here is the next chapter. It took me a long time to write this. Darn writers block.**

**Ryou: She owns nothing.**

* * *

They were about to pass the movie theater on there way home. There was only one movie that Bakura wanted to see. That movie was Nightmare on Elm street. He knew Ryou wouldn't want to see it, but he asked anyway.

"Hey Ryou, we should go to a movie." Bakura suggested.

"Sure, what movie?" Ryou asked.

"Um, just a little movie called Nightmare on Elm street." Bakura said.

Ryou wanted to say no, but decided it wouldn't hurt him to see just one scary movie. "Ok." He said, still wishing to refuse.

Bakura was surprised that Ryou had agreed to the movie, but didn't question him.

They pulled into the parking lot for the theater. Holding hands while walking. They bought the tickets and got a bag of popcorn to share.

Picking out the seats, they spotted two more people they didn't want to see. Yami and Yugi were sitting three rows in front of them. Bakura was hoping neither of them would notice them.

Ryou was shaking a little. He was never able to handle scary movies, and knew today wasn't going to be any different. Bakura put his hand over Ryou's and smiled at him. Ryou smiled back. The lights went out and the movie started.

There could be lots of screams heard throughout the movie, but the loudest was a frightened, little Ryou. Ryou was clinging onto Bakura, with his face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder.

Bakura had brought Ryou onto his lap during the movie, and Ryou had wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It's over, Ryou." Bakura said, while rubbing Ryou's back.

Ryou slid out of Bakura's lap, and waited for him to get up.

"Hey, Ryou." They heard Yugi call to them.

'_Great.'_ Bakura thought sarcastically.

"I didn't expect to see you at a movie like this." Yugi said as Yami walked up behind him.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Did you force Ryou to watch this movie, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked.

"What's with everyone calling me Tomb Robber today?! I have a name you know!" Bakura yelled. "And I didn't force him to watch the movie!"

Yami crossed his arms. "Sure you didn't." He said.

Bakura growled.

"Why don't you come with us, Ryou." Yami suggested.

"That's ok. Bakura's not forcing me to do anything." Ryou said.

Yami didn't believe Ryou, but didn't want to force Ryou to come with them. "If you say so. You know our number, so if he hurts you in anyway you call us." The two walked off.

Bakura glared at Yami's back. "Let's go, Ryou." Bakura said.

* * *

About the movie i choose, um i have never seen it but my mom said it was scarry so yeah. please review. Oh and look the chapters are getting longer!


	18. Ch18

**AN: Here is the last update for today. I don't know how much updating i will be able to do tomorrow though. Hope you enjoy.**

**Ryou: lovenyami owns nothing, except the computer she wrote this on.**

* * *

Ryou nodded his head., still frightened by the movie. Ryou held onto Bakura all the way out to the car, not once letting him go. He was forced to let him go though, so they could get into the car.

The drive home was pretty quiet. They arrived home at two o'clock. Neither of them were hungry, so they skipped lunch. They sat on the couch and watched TV together instead.

After a while Bakura got bored with just watching TV. He looked over to Ryou. He still looked scared from the movie.

"Hey, Ryou." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Ryou said as he turned to face Bakura. He was meet with a kiss instead of an answer though. He jumped a little from the surprise of the kiss.

Bakura broke the kiss and laughed. "A little jumpy, are we?" He teased.

Ryou blushed then he giggled. "I'm going to need someone to sleep with tonight." He said with a sly look on his face, that was replaced with a giggle.

"Well then, you can sleep with me." Bakura said, taking note of Ryou's sly look.

Ryou smiled, and laid his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura started playing with Ryou's hair. It was soft and smelt of shampoo. That smell quickly became one of Bakura's favorite smells.

Night came all to quickly for the two white haired lovers.

"Ready for bed?" Bakura asked.

"Just one minuet. I need to change clothes." Ryou said, stating the obvious. He ran up the stairs and into his room.

Bakura changed his close, and waited for Ryou to return, before climbing into bed.

* * *

ok so what do you think? please review. i really like reviews. also please tell me if you have any ideas. i still need help.


	19. Ch19

**AN: Ok so this might be the only chapter up today. I am going to be busy. sorry. **

**Ryou: She owns nothing**

* * *

Ryou came into the room. He smiled when he saw that Bakura was only wearing a pair of sweatpants to bed.

Bakura smiled back. "Are you ready now?" He asked.

"Yep." Ryou said waling over to the bed.

They both climbed into the bed. Ryou snuggled close to Bakura, resting his head against Bakura's chest.

"I love you, Bakura." Ryou whispered.

"I love you too, Ryou." Bakura said kissing the top of Ryou's head.

Ryou was soon asleep, but Bakura, on the other hand, was not. He watched Ryou while he slept. Bakura didn't want to take his eyes off of his sweet angel. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Bakura heard Ryou whimper in his sleep a few times.

'_He must be having a bad dream.'_ Bakura thought. He pulled Ryou closer to him, and kept his arm wrapped around Ryou. He saw Ryou smile in his sleep soon after he pulled him closer. Seeing Ryou smile made him smile. As long as Ryou was happy he was happy.

Bakura was soon over taken by sleep. Ryou still never left his sights, though. Ryou was in his dreams. He was happy, smiling, and giggling. The way Bakura liked to see him.

That dream, though, was soon changed into a nightmare. Ryou had been taken from him by Yami, Yugi, all there friends, Marik, and Malik. They were keeping Ryou away from him, against Ryou's will, and there was nothing Bakura could do about it.

Just the thought of losing Ryou terrified Bakura. Ryou was his light, and without his light he could not live.

There was one good thing that came out of his dream. A great idea that would lower the chances of him losing Ryou. It would also make Ryou very happy.

* * *

pleae review. and can anyone guess what his idea is? you probably wont find out till the end of the story though. ^_^


	20. Ch20

**AN: Um yay for one more chapter. Ok so we will see about more updates for today but i don't think it will be happening unless i can stay up late tonight. (and i don't see that happening) I will work on getting more chapters ready for me to type though, so when i do have time i can get more then one chapter up at a time.**

**Ryou: She owns nothing.**

* * *

Bakura woke up to see Ryou in the same spot he last saw him in. The only difference was that he was awake and smiling at Bakura.

"Good morning." Ryou said.

"It's always a good morning when you're the first thing I see." Bakura said, while kissing Ryou's nose. Ryou giggled. "Did you sleep well?" Bakura asked, remembering the whimpers he heard from him Ryou night.

Ryou nodded his head. "How about you? Did you sleep well?" Ryou asked.

"Yep." Bakura said with a smile.

Ryou smiled smiled back and climbed out of the bed, though he clearly didn't want to. Today was the last day of the weekend, then he had to go back to school.

'_Maybe I can get Bakura to go to school with me.'_Ryou thought. "So what are we doing today?" Ryou asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Whatever we feel like doing, I guess." Bakura said.

"Let's go to the park!" Ryou said with shining eyes.

"Anything but the park, Ryou. You know how much I hate the going there." Bakura complained, dead set on not going to the park.

Ryou looked at Bakura with puppy dog eyes. "Please Kura." Ryou said. "Please."

Bakura sighed. "Fine we'll go." Bakura said, giving in to Ryou's puppy eyes.

"Yay! Thanks Kura!" Ryou said, giving Bakura a hug.

'_Why is it he likes the park so much?'_Bakura asked himself. Bakura looked around. Ryou had disappeared right before his eyes. His sudden disappearance had scared Bakura, but just as soon as Ryou had disappeared, he reappeared. Bakura blinked a few times. Ryou was already dressed and ready to go.

"Get dressed." Ryou said while pushing Bakura to his closet. "I'll see you down stairs." He said before disappearing once again.

Bakura laughed at Ryou's childish antics. He quikly changed and headed down stairs. Ryou was standing by the door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Bakura said, grabbing Ryou's hand as they walked out the door.

* * *

Please review. i love it when people review. hehe i will star working on the next chapter now. what do you guys think will happen?


	21. Ch21

**AN: Last chapter for today. There will be plenty more tomorrow though. Hope you like it.**

**Ryou: She owns nothing except the notebook she puts her ideas on and the penicle she writes with.**

* * *

They reached the park in no time at all, considering they lived 3 blocks away from it. They had walked there holding each others hands. The two teens had received many weird looks and stares from others at the park. Bakura glared at every one who looked at them funny.

"Bakura stop glaring at people." Ryou said.

Bakura looked at Ryou. He muttered something and said, "Fine."

It was a little cold out, so there wasn't that many people at the park. That fact made Bakura happy. The less people the better.

"Bakura, will you push me on the swings?" Ryou asked.

Bakura wanted to say no, but he wanted Ryou to enjoy his time at the park. "Ok." He sighed.

"Yay!" Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand, bragging him to the swings.

Ryou sat on the swing, and Bakura came up behind him so he could push him.

Bakura had been pushing Ryou for a few minuets, when he heard someone come up behind them and say his name. Bakura turned to see who it was, forgetting he was pushing Ryou on the swings. Before he got the chance to see who it was, he was knocked to the ground.

Bakura groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. Ryou was still laughing slightly. Bakura saw someone standing behind him. He couldn't quit place who it was. All he saw was blak pants and a white coat. His view of Ryou was cute of by another teen.

"Hey Bakura. Are you alright?" Said the blond haired teen.

Bakura pushed the teen away from him. "Get away from me, Joey." Bakura growled.

Joey backed away. Bakura soon realized that if Joey was here then so was Kaiba. _'Why?'_Bakura thought. _'Why me?'_

* * *

please review. the are greatly appreciated. Oh and feel free to give me some ideas. ideas would help to. hehe well yeah last chapter for tonight.


	22. Ch22

**AN: I got an early start with updating today! yay. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Ryou: (Hugs reviewers.) **

**I give thanks to all who reviewed. **

* * *

Ryou helped Bakura to the closest bench. "You alright?" Ryou asked after he sat down next to Bakura.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bakura said. "Can we go home, Ryou? I have a headache." Bakura complained.

"Yep. If you want to." Ryou said.

"Wait. Why are you two here in the first place?" Joey asked. "I know Ryou would come here, but seeing you here, Bakura, was a surprise."

Bakura glared at the two. "I can go to parks to, if I want to." Bakura said, with on hand on his head. "Let's go, Ryou." Bakura said, while standing up.

"Hey, Ryou. Why don't you come with me and Kaiba?" Joey asked.

Bakura stopped and tensed up. He growled at Joey, but said nothing.

"No thanks, Joey." Ryou said, walking towards Bakura.

Joey and Kaiba walked off in the other direction. Not thinking much of there encounter with the two white haired teens.

Once they were far enough from the park, Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist.

When they got home Ryou got Bakura some aspirin for his headache. Bakura went to his room, and Ryou just stayed in the living room. He figured that Bakura was going to take a nap.

____In Bakura's room________

Bakura got out a piece of paper that had Ancient Egyptian writing on it. He put the paper in his pocket, and grabbed the money that was sitting on his table. He was going to start working on his plan to make Ryou his forever. He grabbed his keys and walked out his door.

_____Clown in the living room___

Ryou heard Bakura come down the stairs.

"I'll be back." Bakura said before walking out the front door.

Ryou sat there for a few seconds. "I wonder what he's up to." He wondered to himself. Ryou just shrugged his shoulders, and laid down on the couch. He figured that taking a short nap would help pass the time. Ryou was sleeping within 10 minuets.

* * *

Please review. Can anyone guess what Bakura's plan is. feel free to guess but i am not telling you if you are right. i will just tell you if your answer is wrong. lol


	23. Ch23

**AN: Yay for another update! they are exciting aren't they? Haha enjoy!**

**Ryou: She still owns nothing. **

* * *

Bakura walked into a building. He came up to the guy at the desk. He gave him instructions, then handed him the piece of paper. Bakura gave the guy some money and left. Still having some money left, he stopped at one more store.

____Outside of Ryou's house_____

Outside of the house was a mysterious figure. It was sneaking up to the house looking for a way to get in. Trying the front door first, they automatically gained access to the house since the door was not locked.

Walking into the house the looked around, and spotted Ryou on the couch. The figure covered Ryou's mouth, then blindfolded him.

A car pulled up to the driveway. The person dragged Ryou to the car with him. Ryou tried to get away, but failed since the guy was stronger then him.

The car left 10 minuets before Bakura returned. He had a rose in one hand and a small bag in the other. Walking through the door, he noticed that Ryou wasn't in the living room. He quickly put the stuff in his room keeping the rose with him.

He went into Ryou's room, but found it empty. Bakura ran through the whole house, looking in every room, looking for Ryou. Seeing that Ryou wasn't in the house, he ran outside to check the backyard. He wasn't there either.

He went back in the house, picked up the phone, and dialed Ryou's cell phone number. There was no answer.

Bakura was freaking out by now, and pacing the room, thinking of place Ryou would go. He slammed his fist on the counter. Muttering some curses he rubbed his hand.

He stormed out of the house. He had a list of people of people he wanted to question.

* * *

Who took Ryou? so the guessing continues. hahaha it's fun to keep people guessing. so feel free to guess who it is. and the guessing for what Bakura plan is, is still up too.


	24. Ch24

**AN: This chapter is very short. I am sorry about that. This might be the last one for tonight. And there might not be any tomorrow. Sorry**

**Ryou: She owns nothing. ^_^**

* * *

Bakura's first stop was at Marik's house.

"What is it, Bakura?" Marik asked when Bakura busted through his door.

"Ryou's missing!" Bakura said running up to Marik and grabbing his shoulders. "Have you seen him?!" Bakura began shaking a little.

"No. I haven't seen him." Marik said taking note of Bakura's strange behavior. "Did you try your mind link?" Marik asked.

Bakura blinked. "No, I didn't." Bakura took a few steps away from Marik. Marik had a small smile on his face.

\\ Ryou can you hear me?\\ He got nothing in return. Bakura shook his head, and Marik's smile disappeared. "Do you know where Malik is?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. He's upstairs." Marik said.

Bakura ran up the stairs busting through the first door he saw. Fortunately, he picked the right door.

"What do you want, Tomb Robber?" Malik asked, annoyed by Bakura's sudden intrusion in his room.

Bakura stormed up to Malik. "Did you take Ryou?!" He asked, grabbing Malik's shirt by the collar.

Malik didn't answer.

"Answer me! Do you know where Ryou is?!" Bakura yelled.

Malik shook his head.

Bakura dropped Malik and ran out of the house. \\ Ryou! Please answer!\\ He tried the mind link once more as he ran towards the game shop. He still got no answer.

* * *

again this might be the last chapter up tonight. and i am not sure about tomorrow. i will try to get at least one more up. please review.


	25. Ch25

**AN: Here is one more quick chapter before i go to bed. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ryou & Bakura: She still owns nothing.**

* * *

Bakura didn't bother knocking when he got to the game shop.

"Hello, Bakura." Said Yugi's grandpa.

"Where's Yami and Yugi?" Bakura demanded.

"They are with Joey, and Kaiba. Marik and Malik will also be with them at some point." Yugi's grandpa said.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Do you know where they went?" He asked.

"They didn't say."

"Did they say anything about Ryou?" Bakura asked, keeping himself from strangling the old man.

"Nope, they didn't-" Bakura had disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

He went passed Marik's house, and the saw the car was gone. Since Bakura now had no one else to ask, he decided to check some of Ryou's favorite places.

First, he went to the ice-cream parlor. There was no sight of his white haired angle. He ran to the park, stopping everyone and anyone on the way. He asked if they saw a white haired boy similar looking to him. No one had seen him.

He went to the movies. Making sure to check if there was any familiar cars parked there. There was none. Once inside, he was chased by a security guard for entering the movies with out a ticket.

Quickly out running them, he left the building and headed towards the mall. He checked every store he could imagine Ryou going into. No sign of him there. He asked a few people if they had seen him. None of them had.

Bakura soon ran out of ideas as to where Ryou could be, and began wondering the allies. He knew Ryou wouldn't be there, but there was nowhere else to look.

* * *

please eview. and please tell me what you think is going to happen. it's always fun to know what the readers think. this is the last chapter i will be able to put up for a while. i promise to try to get one up tomorrow night though. or maybe more then one. if you guys are lucky.


	26. Ch26

**AN: I would of had this chapter up sooner, but i couldn't login. was anyone else having that problem? then it wouldn't let me add any documents. **

**Ryou: *sighs* this does get boring ou know. lovenyami owns nothing.**

* * *

Bakura had been down every ally he could find in Domino City. He headed home. Maybe Ryou had returned and was there waiting for him.

Walking inside, he knew right away that Ryou wasn't home. The house was to empty and quiet for Ryou to be home.

Bakura fell to his knees. Without his light he was nothing. Tears of anger and sadness filled Bakura's eyes.

He stayed in the same spot for a while, but was forced to get up when the phone rang.

"Who is it, and what do you want?!" Bakura snapped.

_____With Ryou_____

"Ryou, we are keeping you away from him for your own safety." Said a familiar tri colored haired teen.

"He's changed, Yami! He wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Ryou said.

Yami had taken Ryou from his home, and now he was telling him that he couldn't be with Bakura, the love of his life.

"He hasn't changed, Ryou. He is just using you to get what he wants." Yami said, desperately trying to get Ryou to agree with him.

Ryou flinched at Yami's words. "He has changed, and Bakura would never use me." Ryou said trying to hide his pain that was brought by Yami's words.

Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Malik also wanted to help Ryou, but they stayed out of the fight between Ryou and Yami as to not make things worse.

"Please let me go, Yami." Ryou begged.

"No. Not till we get rid of Bakura." Yami said.

"Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything!" Ryou yelled, tears now staining his face.

"Hey where did Marik go?" Malik asked, noticing the seat next to him was empty.

"I'm right here, silly." Marik said, putting his phone in his pocket, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

what did ya thing? please review!


	27. Ch27

**AN: I'm a pretty fast typer arn't i? lol no i am not. i had this typed up last night.**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothin**

* * *

Bakura ran up the stairs in the Kaiba corp. mansion. He quickly found the door that was given to his over the phone. He stopped and listened to the conversation on the other side of the door. He heard Ryou's voice. That was all he wanted to hear.

Bakura kicked down the door. Everyone looked at Bakura with wide eyes. Everyone, except Marik, whom was smiling.

Bakura's eyes where locked on Ryou. He didn't want him out of his sights. He didn't notice anyone else till Yami moved in front of Ryou.

"Move out of my way!" Bakura yelled walking up to him.

"We're not letting you take him, Tomb Robber." Yami said.

"My name is BAKURA!" He yelled. "And I _will_ take Ryou home with me!" Bakura pushed Yami out of his way.

"Ryou, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You don't have to go with Bakura." Yugi said.

"If I don't have to do anything I don't want. Then why did you keep me here, when I clearly wanted to go home?" Ryou asked.

No one answered.

"Make your choice now, Ryou. Do you want to stay with us, or go with him?" Yami asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear him? He already said he wanted to come with me."

"Shut up, Tomb Robber." Yami said.

"I want to go with Bakura." Ryou said with giving it a second thought.

"You seriously want to go with him." Joey gave Ryou a strange look.

"Yes. Now could you please untie me." Ryou said.

"Fine. Ryou can go with you, Tomb Robber. But if I see on scratch on him, you'll wish you had never been born." Yami threatened Bakura.

Bakura held back a laugh. Joey and Yugi untied Ryou.

As soon as he was free, he ran to Bakura. Bakura embraced Ryou in a hug, not caring the others where watching.

Everyone stared at the them. Except for Marik, who was still smiling at the two. Malik gave Marik a suspicious look.

* * *

hm, so what do you think? please review. Yay Bakura found Ryou!


	28. Ch28

**AN: We are getting close to the end here peoples. Just a few more chapters left to go.**

**Disclaimer: -_- nope i still don't own anything**

* * *

"Let's go home." Ryou said.

They walked out the door, hand in hand.

"Don't ever leave me alone." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around Bakura.

"If something like this is going to happen, I wont." Bakura said. He wrapped his arm around Ryou.

"How did you find me?" Ryou asked.

Bakura smiled. "Marik called. He told me everything."

Ryou smiled too. "So that's why he left the room." He said.

_____Time skip_______

Bakura walked up the stairs. He found the rose he had gotten for Ryou earlier that day. Picking it up, he could tell it wasn't in the best shape after being dropped on the floor, and left there for a few hours.

Ryou came up behind him. "What's that for?" He asked.

Bakura twirled the flower by t he stem with his fingers. "Nothing really." He said. "I had gotten it for you on my way home."

Ryou took the rose and kissed Bakura. "Come with me." Ryou said.

Bakura fallowed Ryou to the back yard. Ryou sat on the bench and patted the spot next to him.

Bakura sat down next to Ryou. "So what's out here." He asked.

Ryou pointed to the now setting sun. "It's the perfect time to watch the sun set." Ryou said.

The sky was painted with reds, pinks, oranges, purples, and blues. The view of the setting sun was perfect that night. Tonight would have been the perfect night for Bakura to use his plan, but he knew it was to soon. Also with all that had happened that day, it might be a little to much for Ryou to handle.

"Ryou can I ask you something?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, of course you can." Ryou said, turning to face Bakura.

"You're not just saying that you love, because you are scared of me, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not, Bakura. I love you with all my heart." Ryou said shocked by Bakura's question. "What makes you ask such an absurd question?"

Bakura just shook his head. "Today's events just got me thinking."

They sat outside till the sun was completely gone. "Shall we go inside?" Ryou asked.

"You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minuet." Bakura said.

"Ok." Ryou said, and walked inside.

* * *

i love sunsets. they are so pretty. please review. And feel free to guess what Bakura's plan is. I know someone can get it right before the story ends.


	29. Ch29

**AN: wow, what is this like the fourth chapter in a row for today? haha i had most of them already typed up last night since i could do anything else.**

**Disclaimer: No owny anything**

* * *

'_My plan will just have to wait for a while.' _Bakura thought to himself. _'He's still in school, so I will wait till that is over to ask him.'_

Bakura knew when Ryou would be getting out of school. It was only a month away. Since this was Ryou's last year, he wouldn't have to go back next year. After school would be the perfect time to ask Ryou.

Bakura went inside, and found that Ryou was already ready for bed. Bakura was exhausted from running around all day. He quickly changed clothes.

Walking into his room, he found Ryou snuggled in the blankets. Bakura smiled. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked walking up to the bed.

Ryou frowned. "No. I wish school was over with, so I can spend all my time with you." He said.

Bakura laughed. "You will get that wish soon enough." He said as he climbed into the bed.

Turning off the lamp, Bakura said. "Good night, Love."

Ryou snuggled close to Bakura. "Good night, Kura."

____Short time skip_____

Bakura, again, found he couldn't sleep, though he was very tired. He wasn't going to let Ryou out of his sight. Not after what had happened the one time he did.

Bakura looked at Ryou peacefully sleeping by his side. Ryou was his one and only light. The one person that could see the goodness in his heart.

He ran his figures through Ryou's soft hair. He didn't know how he was going to be able to wait a month to be with Ryou forever.

There love was like a delicate, but beautiful flower. Growing slowly with every second they were with each other.

* * *

I love the last sentance of this chapter. hehe i was drawing a picture of a flower as i wrote this chapter, and i wrote next to it 'Love grows like a flower.' I don't know why i did that though. Please review.


	30. Ch30

**AN: Chapter 30! That's a lot of chapters! Well enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

A month passed by, faster then Bakura thought it would. Ryou was on his way home from school. Today was his last, so he was in a extremely good mood.

Bakura, himself, was in a good mood too. He had cleaned the house while Ryou was at school. He was currently mowing the backyard.

Ryou walked up to the house. He had heard the lawn mower, so he knew that Bakura was in the backyard. Walking inside, he was surprised to see the house was utterly spotless.

Ryou put his bag down by the door. He went to the window that overlooked the backyard, and waved at Bakura. Bakura smiled and waved back.

Bakura quickly finished mowing, and came inside to greet his light.

"You're in a good mood today." Ryou pointed out.

"Today was your last day of school, right?" Bakura said.

"yep, we can do anything we want to now." Ryou said.

"Anything?" Bakura asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep, anthing we want." Ryou repeated.

Bakura thought for a minuet, then he gave Ryou a devilish smile. He allowed Ryou to see his thoughts. Ryou paled then blushed at what he saw.

Bakura laughed. "Don't worry, Ryou. We don't have to do anything like that."

Ryou shook his head. "You are a sick man, Bakura." Ryou laughed.

"What did you have planned for us?" Bakura asked.

Ryou thought for a moment, then allowed Bakura to see his thoughts.

Bakura smiled. "All those things can be arranged and done." He said. Ryou hugged Bakura.

There was one thought that Bakura caught before he could no longer se or hear Ryou's thoughts. That one thought caught Bakura's attention greatly.

Ryou was taking his bag upstairs when Bakura snapped out of his thoughts.

'_Tomorrow, at sunset.' _Bakura thought. _'That will be the day I ask him.'_

He fallowed Ryou upstairs.

* * *

please review! what do you guys think Bakura was thinking about doing that Ryou called him a sick man? I would like to know.


	31. Ch31

**AN: There is only one chapter left. i think. um yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I own NOTHING**

* * *

The two had stayed up late that night, just to celebrate the last day of school. Though, no matter how hard Ryou tried, he couldn't stay awake.

Bakura carried the sleeping Ryou in his arms. He laid him down in the bed, then getting in himself.

He loved having his angle by him at night, and was going to hate the day when the two had to part. Bakura kissed Ryou, then went to sleep.

He needed his sleep for tomorrow. He had lots to, and places to go all before sunset. That time was going to be a magical moment for both Ryou and Bakura.

Since Ryou was going to visit his grandparents for the day, Bakura would have plenty of time to set things up. His only fear was, though, was that Ryou would say no.

That fear had haunted Bakura through the whole month of waiting. Now he was going to find out if that fear would happen.

Bakura's dreams where plagued with that though. He woke up many times through the night. He knew he needed to slepp, but that was obviously not going to happen.

Since Ryou was going to be getting up soon, Bakura stayed awake.

____Short time skip____

An hour passed, and the alarm went off. Since Ryou didn't hear it, Bakura turned it off. He tried waking Ryou up by kissing him, and calling his name softly.

"Ryou, you need to wake up." H said.

"No." Ryou protested, still sleeping.

"Yes." Bakura laughed.

Ryou opened his eyes at the sound of Bakura laughing.

"You have to go to your grandparents house today." Bakura said.

"Why do I have to go again?" Ryou asked.

"They invited you over." Bakura told him.

"Oh." Ryou said.

They both got out of the bed. Ryou took a shower, while Bakura made his bed and picked out Ryou's clothes.

He had picked out some of Ryou nicest clothes.

"Why do I have to wear these?" Ryou asked, looking at the clothes in front of him.

"Because old people like it when younger people are dressed up." Bakura said. "And, because you're going to need them later today."

Ryou gave Bakura a confused look, but didn't say anything.

After they both showered, and got dressed, they ate. They had just started eating when Ryou realized what time it was.

* * *

please review.


	32. Ch32

**AN: This is the last chapter. *cries* i am going to miss this story. it was fun writing it. i hope you guys loved reading it as much as i did writing it. enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"I got to go!" Ryou said, kissing Bakura before he ran out of the house.

As soon as Ryou was gone, Bakura took care of the dishes. When he was done with those he went to his room. He grabbed a little black box that was sitting on the table, and out it in his pocket. He also grabbed the money he had saved for this day. He locked the door behind him.

There was nothing he rally needed to get, but he figured it would pass the time. He got red candles, because he was bored and felt like he needed some.

He was walking by a flower shop when he saw an interesting looking rose. It wasn't red or pink like the normal ones. It was black. There was also a few white roses. The black and white roses gave him an idea.

While he was in the store, it took all his strength not to start the building on fire. The smell of all the flowers burned his nose. He gagged a few times, but he finally got what he wanted.

Bakura took the flowers home. He cut off the stems so there was only a little bit left. He got a clear glass bowl, filled it with water, and put the roses in it. Putting the black on in the middle and surrounded it with the white ones. He left the flowers on the table, surrounding the bowl with red and pink flower petals.

Ryou was going to be home around 6. The sun was going to set at 9:30. B

Bakura had every thing planned. He was going to take Ryou to the park to walk on the nature trail. They would be home by 8. He'll let Ryou do whatever it is he wanted to do. Then when it was close to 9:30 he would….. (You know what, this is going to ruin the chapter. I'll just do a time skip.)

____Time skip______

Bakura saw Ryou pull up in the drive way. He went outside to great Ryou. "How was your grandparents house?" Bakura asked.

"They are worried that I am going to end up alone." Ryou said. "They want me to get married to a nice young girl."

Bakura smiled. "Well I know you wont be alone, but marring a nice young girl isn't going to happen."

Ryou laughed. "I wonder if they will figured out."

"You could always just tell them." Bakura said.

"I know I could, but I don't know how they will handle it though." Ryou said. "So what are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"How does a walk through the park sound?" Bakura asked.

"Sure." Ryou agreed with a smile.

They walked to the park. Ryou noticed that there wasn't very many people out. Bakura asked enjoyed the fact that no one was there.

"Where is everyone." Ryou asked.

"I don't know. Maybe everyone disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving just us two." Bakura said jokingly.

Ryou laughed. "I doubt it, Bakura."

As Bakura had predicted, they got home at 8. Bakura sat on the couch with his hands in his pocket. The small box was still there. The two sat on the couch watching TV.

As time went by, Bakura became nervous. He wasn't sure on how Ryou was going to react.

At 9:25 Bakura asked Ryou to fallow him.

"Why do you want to go back here?" Ryou asked. They sat on the bench.

"I thought we could watch the sunset together." Bakura said.

5 minuets passed, and the sun began to set. As set, Bakura began to sing softly.

I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky

**And I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

Ryou looked at Bakura with a questioning look.

**I see the questions in your eyes**

**I know what's weighing on your heart**

**You can be sure I know my part**

**Cause I stand beside you through the years**

**You'll only cry those happy tears**

**And thought I make mistakes**

**I'll never break your heart**

**And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky**

**I'll be there**

**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

**I'll be there**

**For better or worse**

**Till death do us part**

**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**

**And I swear**

Bakura got off the bench, and onto one knee in front of took out the black box and opened it. Ryou's eyes got huge as he realized what Bakura was doing.

"Ryou, will you marry me?" Bakura asked.

Ryou couldn't think of anything to say. Tears began to fill his eyes. "Y-Yes. I will marry you, Bakura." He stammered.

Bakura put the ring on Ryou's fingure and hugged him.

"Ana bahbak. I love you, Ryou." Bakura said.

"I love you too, Bakura." Ryou said.

* * *

please review. for those who want to know Ana bahbak is i love you in ancient egyptian. you use it when you are saying i love you to a boy. Ana bahbek is when you say it to a girl. Ancient Egyptian is also known as Arabic. I think it is also what they speak now but yeah. please review.


	33. Thank yous!

Hey this isn't really a chapter for the story. I just wanted to say thanks to all those who reviewed. *hugs all* I'm glad you liked it and stuck with me all the way through. Now everyone gets a hug from Ryou. *Ryou hugs all* I also give you cookies. ^_^

The song used was I Swear by All 4 One. I really love that song and thought it fit well. I also wanted to tell you guys that there will be a sequel. I will start that soon for you people who liked this story. Ok so once again I thank all who reviewed, and give a special thanks to Little Ryuu for giving me ideas. Ok I have to go. Thanks and see you at the sequel!

(Sequel is up! it's called 'The Impossible can Happen' Hope to see you there!)


End file.
